


A Beautiful Morning

by jawsandbones



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Marriage, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-07
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:17:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jawsandbones/pseuds/jawsandbones
Summary: A proposal, from Viktor to Yuuri“Yuuri.” He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. That voice still hoarse with sleep as Viktor rolls over, throws an arm around him. He pulls him into an embrace, rubs his nose against Yuuri’s cheek. “Yuuri, it’s too bright.” The curtains move with the breeze from the open window, letting in flashes of sunlight, sounds of birds, the smell of outside. Viktor pulls him even closer, moving to lie on top of him, burying his face into his chest. Yuuri looks down, is greeted by bright blue eyes and a smile.





	

“Yuuri.” He doesn’t think he’ll ever get used to it. That voice still hoarse with sleep as Viktor rolls over, throws an arm around him. He pulls him into an embrace, rubs his nose against Yuuri’s cheek. “Yuuri, it’s too bright.” The curtains move with the breeze from the open window, letting in flashes of sunlight, sounds of birds, the smell of outside. Viktor pulls him even closer, moving to lie on top of him, burying his face into his chest. Yuuri looks down, is greeted by bright blue eyes and a smile.

“Heavy,” Yuuri tells him, pushing a hand against Viktor’s forehead. Viktor chuckles, moves his way up further. Their legs are tangled together, wrapped up in blankets, and white hair mixes with black as Viktor presses his weight even more against him. Yuuri’s hands make their way around his waist, fisting at his back as kisses flutter on his lips.

Viktor’s elbow is pressing into the bed, his other hand on Yuuri’s chest as he presses more insistently. A tongue finds its way into Yuuri’s mouth, wet and warm, their noses sliding against each other as Viktor adjusts even further. Yuuri’s hands slide down, find the edges of his shirt, and slip underneath. He traces the bumps of Viktor’s spine, feels smooth skin.

He knows that if he looks, he’d find a small birthmark on Viktor’s left shoulder. Three smaller ones on his lower back, on the right, arranged like a triangle. His fingers find the v at the bottom of his back, fingers slipping into Viktor’s shorts. “Wait, Yuuri-chan,” Viktor teases, pulling away, licking his lips. “I have something for you. I wanted to wait until after the Grand-Prix, but I’m too impatient.” He rolls over, sits on the edge of the bed.

“And he tells me to wait,” Yuuri murmurs as he sits up, leans against Viktor’s back, pressing lips to his shoulder. He keeps his eyes closed, breathes in his scent. He’s propped up on one hand, but the other is still under his shirt, tracing muscle and bone, feeling him shift as Viktor roots through the bag at his feet.

Viktor turns, a sly smile on his face, knocks his forehead against Yuuri’s. He pushes him back down on the bed, straddles him, holding his hands behind his back. “Choose one,” Viktor says, gesturing with one shoulder at a time. He keeps that smile on his face as Yuuri choses. He thinks of the birthmark on his shoulder, chooses Viktor’s left hand.

He pulls his hand around, places a small box on Yuuri’s chest. “Don’t worry,” Viktor says as his other hand comes into view, “if you don’t like that one, I have another!” He holds another small box, smiles as he presses it against his cheek. Yuuri reaches for the box on his chest with nervous fingers, his hands shaking as he pushes the top open.

Gold. Sparkling diamonds. A thick band. He looks up at Viktor as he hears the other box snap open. Gold, again, no diamonds, but plain and simple. “I don’t mind which one you choose,” Viktor says, “as long as you say yes.” He leans down, hair tickling Yuuri’s face, his nose barely touching his. “Be my husband Yuuri.”

Yuuri is holding a box in one hand, and Viktor takes the other, placing down the other box into his palm. He’s smiling as he leans back, hand over hand, hand over box, box over ring. “I love you Yuuri.” The tears well in his eyes without him even noticing, roll silently down his face. He sits up, flings his arms around Viktor’s waist.

“Yes,” he murmurs, muffled into Viktor’s chest. He feels gentle fingers streaming through his hair, a kiss placed at the crown of his head. “Yes, yes, yes. Viktor I love you too.” Viktor gently pushes back on his shoulders, cups his face in his hands.

“The ring, Yuuri! You have to choose a ring!” He reaches blindly, finds the box with the simple band. Viktor chuckles as he places it on Yuuri’s finger.

“I thought you might choose that one. That’s why I had that one sized to your finger, and the other to mine!” Yuuri gives a watery laugh as he places the diamond-encrusted ring on Viktor’s finger. “Don’t you think it suits me?” Viktor holds up his hand, grinning smugly as he waves his finger at Yuuri, the metal of it shining in the sunlight.

Yuuri reaches upwards, his hand on Viktor’s neck, pulls him down for a deep kiss. Hands slip underneath his shirt once again, but this time, they tug upwards. Viktor allows him to pull the shirt over his head, throwing it to the ground. A hand makes its way down Viktor’s chest, Yuuri’s tongue swirling in his mouth. Viktor is bunching up Yuuri’s shirt, casting it aside as he tumbles down into the bed beside him.

They push and pull at each other, legs wrapping around waists, discarding clothes and pressing skin against skin. “I love you Yuuri,” Viktor says again, kissing his nose, moving to reach for the nightstand drawer. Viktor’s hands are always careful, stretching, preparing, finding him again and again until Yuuri moans and arches his back, writhing into the sheets. He shifts, moves them, pulls Yuuri’s legs around his waist.

Another kiss, slow and easy, as Viktor pushes inside of him. Nothing, not even the thrill of the ice, could match this. The way Viktor hummed against his skin, his hands folding over his, the feel of metal between fingers. A nuzzle against his cheek, a rough gasp as Viktor begins to move his hips. They keep their hands linked together, Viktor’s forehead against his as he thrusts into him.

Yuuri moans against Viktor’s mouth, shudders when he feels one of Viktor’s hands move to his cock. Strokes that match every thrust, thumb rubbing at his sensitive tip. “Come for me,” Viktor gasps, “come for me my little piglet, my Yuuri, my husband.” It’s the last word that undoes him, groaning as his hips stutter, spills cum onto his belly. Viktor follows soon after, his eyes squeezing closed and his mouth open, hand bruising on his hips as he spends himself.

They lie in bed together after cleaning up, brushing hand against hand and smiling at each other. Yuuri holds his hand above him, looks at the ring around his finger. Viktor joins him, adding his hand to the air, laughing as they hold hands, kissing happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! You can also find me on [tumblr. Cheers!](http://jawsandbones.tumblr.com/)
> 
> EDIT: EPISODE 10 HAS KILLED ME, I AM DEAD, RIP ME


End file.
